Outside Intervention
by Kyoshi7989
Summary: Oneshot. A conversation with Katara opens Sokka to a whole new realm of his feelings for Toph. After all, times change, but sometimes all you need it a gentle nudge. Or in Sokka's case, a push. Shove. Heave.


In all honesty, it wasn't really something he felt Katara should be asking.

Frowning to himself, Sokka stretched back against the comfortable chair, fingering the empty spot where his boomerang used to be. Even after the two years he'd spent without it, the absence still lingered at the end of his conscience.

Sokka had never regretted it, though—not once. He'd have given up anything to keep Toph alive, and the metal weapon seemed—at the time—a small price to pay.

The sentiment struck him as strangely coincidental, and Sokka felt the corners of his mouth turn down as his brows furrowed, confused yet thoughtful.

"It doesn't really matter, though, does it?" he asked at last. "Aside," the warrior corrected, "from the fact that she's alive. That matters. A lot."

His sister nodded. "I agree. But after Sozin's Comet, Suki told me what happened when you on Toph were on the warships—how you sheltered her from all the debris, and the way you gave up your boomerang and sword. I've wondered since then," Katara shrugged. "I'd noticed in battle, too. You'd always take her hand while running, or comment on her skills."

Sokka began to prickle uncomfortably. "I don't know," he answered, shrugging as if to rid himself of unease. "It's not like I think about it or anything. It's just…" Sokka hesitated. "Something I do."

"Well, yes," Katara conceded, meeting Sokka's eyes evenly, "But that's what's so strange about it. It's like second nature. Like instinct."

Deep down, Sokka knew he was right, and honestly couldn't bring himself to care. What was it to her his protective feelings for Toph? And for now, that was really all they were—Sokka could only find one urge within himself, and that was to keep her safe.

It was to shelter Toph from everything she couldn't see, and be her own personal guardian angel—just like Katara had said so, so long ago.

A though suddenly struck Sokka, a bit of an unfair move but still bearing leverage—and for some reason, he couldn't wait for this conversation to be over.

"You know," he said, darker then he'd intended to, "I don't seem to remember you enjoying it when I interrogated you about Aang."

"No," Katara admitted, shaking her head, "I didn't. But Sokka," she said, gentler this time, "You know how that helped me sort out my feelings for Aang, don't you? It helped a lot."

Sokka was stubborn. "We're just friends," he insisted.

His sister rolled her eyes. "You're jumping to conclusion," Katara told him, slightly exasperated. She paused. "But…speaking of which…"

Glancing over at Toph as she lay sprawled on the Ember Island Beach, their temporary vacation spot since the war ended a year earlier, her voice dropped. "Can you honestly say you haven't noticed?"

Sokka suddenly became very, very interested in the sand at his feet. "Noticed what?" he asked, desperately trying to keep the burning curiosity out of his voice.

"Oblivious!" Katara threw her hands up in the air. "You know…" She eyed him with a hint of black humor. "Part of me's surprised she didn't give up on you."

Katara sighed.

"The other part…" she hesitated, before finishing, "The other part knows how stubborn love is—and Toph even more so."

Sokka's world was suddenly spinning.

Bringing his hand to touch his head, as if to check that the universe still remained, Sokka inquired—in a voice that even to himself sounded shocked and strange, "She…it…you said….love," he settled with at last, "_Love_."

Katara looked slightly taken aback, and worried. "Sokka?" she asked anxiously, laying his hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka said quickly, waving her away. Staring at his sister, he swallowed. "Toph…you said…you meant…she loves me." It couldn't be true, couldn't—because Toph was…was _tough_ and _strong_ and…and _brutal_!

She couldn't possible succumb to something as soft and gentle as _love_!

Besides, Toph Bei Fong was _invincible_! Was _indestructible_!

And he was just…Sokka. The guy with the boomerang. Only not anymore, seeing as he'd already sacrificed it—for _her_.

Her.

For _her_.

When Sokka looked at her again, Katara was watching him warily. "I honestly thought you'd figure it out," she murmured after a moment, almost apologetically. "It isn't that hard to tell."

"Yeah," Sokka muttered, "Which explains why I never noticed."

He meant it to be true, but Katara looked all the more guilty for spilling her friend's secret. "I'm sorry, Sokka. But…" she hesitated, and glanced at him, torn. "Can you honestly say you never thought of it? Looked at her and wondered if you were…giving her the wrong message?"

"Giving her the wrong—" As if by lightning strike, Sokka was jolted awake. "Wait. _Wait_. What _wrong impression_?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well—I mean—" Katara seemed taken aback. "You were so surprised, it's just…I mean, I'd thought that, maybe…" Her eyes narrowed charily. "But…well…you _don't_ have any romantic feelings for Toph, do you?"

"I didn't say that—but—you see—it's—" Taking a deep breath, Sokka laid aside a moment to calm his pounding heart. Or at least, he attempted to. "Complicated," he finished after a few seconds of silence. "_Complicated_."

That it was. He'd only ever thought of Toph has a friend, and even after his relationship with Suki had ended, the thought had never crossed Sokka's mind. And, suddenly, with Katara's words…

A whole new door, a whole new _future_ had been opened.

Glancing over at the blind earthbender as she lounged on the beach, starlight and torchlight combined throwing her face into shadow, Sokka's pulse began to race.

Why had he never felt this way before? Was it because he'd been so convinced at Toph's lack of feelings for him that he'd simply never considered it?

Or was it just because Sokka had been lying to himself? Because he'd been suppressing the feelings he was sure would never be returned?

Katara's voice brought him back to their present conversation. "Seeing as you obviously _don't _have platonic feelings alone for her, can you honestly say you've never thought about you and Toph…_together_?"

He shot her a dirty look, and felt some of his old life spring into him. "Well, it's not like I had anything to think _about_. At least," Sokka amended, "that's how it seemed at the time." _Impossible_, he thought. _Simply _impossible.

But what could it mean if it wasn't anymore?

"Now that you know," Katara stated, echoing his thoughts, "something has changed. I can feel it."

"Yeah, you can predict romance like the weather."

She shot him an odd look. "I guess, but weird way to put it."

Sokka sighed. "I just don't know what to think," he said, half to himself. "I mean—it's just—"

Taking a wavering breath, Sokka probed the rejoicing part of him, the _I knew I'd get the girl_, obnoxious, _rejoicing_ part.

It got _louder_.

And _louder_.

And _louder_.

Until, finally, Sokka couldn't stand it.

"But—but—" Sokka began to clutch wildly at his hair, and flailed desperately. "What am I supposed to _do_? Just—just walk up and _kiss_ her?!" He mimed with huge fish lips. "Or hug her? Or tell her I love her? What can I—" Suddenly, he caught a glimpse of his sister's smug expression.

A flush tinting his cheeks, Sokka fumbled, "I mean—hypothetically. Like...what-if."

"Right." His sister smirked. "_Hypothetically_. Well..." Katara seemed to seriously consider the question. Then, giving Sokka the once over, Katara said simply, "Go talk to her. Just act normal. Whatever has to happen, will happen."

"But don't I have to used some lame pick up line?" Sokka asked desperately. "Because that's always worked before, and I _can_ be pretty charming when I want to—"

"Sokka." Katara concealed a smile through pursed lips. "If she loves you, she loves you for _you_—not for your charm, or lame pick up lines. Trust me on this one."

For some reason, Sokka did.

And after all, he was Sokka, the lady catcher. What did he have to be afraid of?

Something told him as he nodded with a falter and rose from his surprisingly comfy rock chair that the answer was _a lot_.

With an uncertain glance at his sister, Sokka made his way over to the earthbender in question….

And, gazing at her, felt his body react in more ways than one.

_Oops._

"Hey," Sokka greeted Toph, heart giving a violent spasm as he sat down next to her. Not because he'd just realized the way the moonlight reflected off her hair, or the rosy tint to her cheeks. Or because he'd suddenly noticed the purely_ irresistible_ way a smile toyed with her lips before spreading across her face. No way. As _if_.

"Hi, Snoozles," she answered clearly, yet her eyes remained close and the sleepy look on her face did not pass.

Jolting, he looked at her suspiciously. "We—I thought you were asleep," Sokka amended hastily.

Toph smirked, and Sokka felt himself go red as he gulped. "Hey, I'm just one big heap of surprises."

"I'll say," Sokka muttered, stifling a yawn as he leaned back in the sand. "I mean—you're not a surprise. Nope. Never been surprised by anything I felt about you. Never," he corrected hastily. (Somewhere, a certain Master Waterbender smacked herself in the forehead and asked with a groan why she even tried.)

"So, what's up? Been reading porn?" Toph asked nonchalantly, moving her leg to pick at her toes.

"I—_no_." Sokka glowered indignantly. After a paused, he inquired, "What makes you think that?"

"Eh, just the way you're body was reacting a few seconds ago," Toph shrugged. "Wasn't sure what it was."

"Ah."

They settled into silence, comfortable on Toph's part and the opposing on Sokka's.

How the _hell_ was he gonna sort this out?

"I'm gonna ask you a question, Snoozles," Toph said suddenly, eyes still closed.

Sokka blinked away his confusing thoughts as he stretched out across the beach, absently stroking his stubble. "Shoot."

"Well first, I heard you and Katara talking, and I wanted to know," Toph admitted, sounding not the least bit shamed. Sokka whipped up a halfhearted glare, but let the gesture slight. She always _had _known more than her share.

"Can you _honestly_ say, after that _entire_ conversation, you didn't _once_ think about _us_?"

"Wha—" Sokka choked on air.

But there was only one way to answer this, and Sokka knew it. "Yes," he defended indignantly, "Yes, I can."

It was only a few seconds later he realized the earthbender-related problem with his words.

"You know," Toph said, laughing as Sokka turned a brilliant shade of red, "I can tell you're lying."

* * *

**A/N:** Slaved away on this one--it was inspired by the Katara/Sokka scene in 'What He Needs,' so sorry if it seems familiar...hope you like!

And also, you have lots more Tokka intervention fics to look forward to...next ones with Zuko ;D Check my profile page for updates on upcoming oneshots/fics!

P.S. Do you think Sokka was OOC in freaking out over the Toph thing? Remember that he's never dealt with this possibilty before...and if you have any suggestions on making it better, please, tell me!


End file.
